I'm Right Here
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: It's time for Amy's appointment and she's waiting on Ty to call so he can be there with her.


Ty anxiously checked his watch, it was almost time for Amy's doctor's appointment. For the last couple of days, he had been completely stressing out. Amy had told him just under a week ago about her next doctor's appointment, where they would be able to find out the sex of the baby. He had begun to have regrets, big ones. He regretted the fact that they wouldn't be able to find out the sex of the baby, or being there for any of the pregnancy milestones. They had talked about whether they had wanted to find out about the sex of the baby long before Mongolia had even been on the table, and the pair of them were both very eager to find out. He had skyped Amy a couple of days after she informed him about the ultrasound and told her that he was going to be out of signal range for a couple of days, and he would hopefully be able to ring her when she was at the doctor's appointment. He had so many conflicting feelings to being in Mongolia and really didn't know why he had done it. Of course it was once in a life time, but was it really worth it? Leaving his wife and unborn child on the other side of the world. He sighed, and checked the time again, and realised that there was only forty-five minutes until he needed to ring her. In forty-five minutes, he would be able to hear her voice again and it was the best feeling he had felt in a while.

* * *

Amy was in the passenger side of Ty's truck leaning against the window. Lou had insisted on driving her to the appointment, "So, how are you feeling?" She asked her younger sister.

"I'm alright. I just hope Ty can ring me when the appointment is, I haven't heard from him in three days and I am really beginning to worry," Amy confessed.

"Amy, Ty is in the middle of the Gobi Desert right now, it is going to be so hard for him to get a signal. He even called you the other day to say that they were going to be in a dicey place signal-wise and that he would try his best. But this is Ty, and I know how much he wants to at least hear everything that's going on. He'll ring, I know he will," Lou replied, positively.

"Do you though? Like can you honestly say that he will call? Like you say he is in the Gobi Desert right now, probably off gallivanting with Bob saving the Gobi Bears…" Amy sighed.

"Hey, stop that. Just try and stay positive Amy, getting yourself worked up won't do the baby any good," Lou said, trying to help her calm down.

"I'm sorry Lou, I'm just nervous, I really do wish he was here though," She sighed.

"I know you do," Lou replied as she pulled into a parking space at the doctors.

When she parked up the truck, she turned and looked at Amy, "So, if Ty calls, I won't come in with you. But if he doesn't, then I'll be there by your side. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah… Thank you Lou. Thank you for being there for me," Amy replied, leaning over and giving her sister a hug.

"Okay, come on. We best go and get yourself booked in," Lou said, opening the door of the truck. The pair of them got out and walked over to the doctors and went inside.

* * *

Once Amy was booked in, the pair of them sat down, "Wow… I really forgot how it was on 'pregnancy check-up' day here!" Lou whispered, "It gets so boring, everyone asking ' _oh when you due'_ or ' _is this your first'_ or _'are you having a boy or a girl'_. Honestly, it's terrible!"

"Oh I know… on the first appointment me and Ty came to we answered the same thing about a thousand times! It was so annoying!" Amy laughed, "Thankfully I don't have too long to wait. I'm fourth on the list." She said, checking her phone, again.

"That's good, the sooner we get out of here, the better. How about I treat you for lunch at Maggie's?" Lou asked.

"Hm, what?" Amy asked, looking up from her phone.

"You need to stop looking at your phone. You know what they say, a watched pot never boils," Lou said, as Amy turned her phone over, "Now, as I was saying, how about I treat you to some lunch at Maggie's after the appointment?"

Amy smiled, "Yeah. That sounds good. Thanks Lou, and I am sorry for being a bit of a crank… I am just really missing Ty and well, that mixed in with these pregnancy hormones? I don't stand a chance!" She laughed.

"It's okay, I understand, so, are you going to find out the sex?" Lou asked.

"No, I told Ty I wouldn't find anything out without him. I think even if he does call, we won't find out… Just because it's not the same as having him physically here, is it?" she replied.

"Yeah, I understand. So do you reckon he's going to…" Lou started but was interrupted by Amy's phone ringing.

Amy's heart skipped a beat, she saw the name on her phone screen and felt a million times better, she quickly pressed the accept button, "Oh my god Ty! I didn't think you were going to be able to call!" She cried.

"I know, we are in an area with pretty crummy internet signal but I have like four bars on GPRS so I can call, but not face time. I hope that's okay?" Ty asked.

"Of course it's okay! I'm just so happy to hear your voice! How are things going?" She replied.

"It's good, I'm just so glad I've managed to get you at the right time. I miss you so much, Amy," He sighed.

"I miss you too," She replied.

Lou nudged her, "Hey, I think it'll be your turn that woman has just come out."

"Thanks," Amy replied, "Ty, it seems that its almost time for me to go in."

"Alright, do you want me to stay on the phone?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yes! Of course. Although, I think Lou should come in with me, one second Ty," She said, putting the phone away from her, "I know we said you didn't need to come in with me… but please can you come and be there?"

"Yes. Of course," Lou replied, rubbing her sister's arm.

* * *

"Amy Fleming-Borden, please!" A nurse shouted from the entrance to the treatment rooms. Amy and Lou both stood up and made their way through, "Right, I'm going inside now," She said to Ty on the phone.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here," He said through the phone.

"Thank you," Amy replied as she and Lou followed the nurse into the room.

When they got into the room, Amy gasped and dropped her phone, "Wha- wha- what, h-ow, WHAT?!" she cried, not believing what she was seeing.

"Hey, you not happy to see me?" Ty asked, with tears threatening to fall. He quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Amy exclaimed as she began to cry, even more.

"Okay you two, I'm going to leave you to it. Grandpa is picking me up at Maggie's in ten. See you both later. Oh and Ty? Welcome home," Lou said.

"Thanks Lou, thanks for everything," Ty replied, looking behind Amy.

"It's no problem," Lou replied as she walked out the door.

"What, Lou knew?" Amy asked, to which Ty nodded while wiping the tears from her cheeks, "But, she's terrible at keeping secrets! Oh Ty, I'm so glad you're here!"

"I told you I really wanted to be here for this one," Ty sniffed, wiping the tears from his cheeks, "Like I said on the phone, I'm right here."

"I'm really sorry, but we need to get started otherwise the appointments will run behind," The nurse said.

Ty nodded and kissed Amy's forehead, "Okay then, let's get this show on the road."

 **AN: For those of you reading CBTS, i really haven't given up on it and I am actually in the process of writing chapter 7 (or 8 whichever one it is) right now :)**


End file.
